


The God of Chaos

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, DC comics - Freeform, Death, Deathfic, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Joker - Freeform, Mister Joker, Suicide Squad, The Joker & Daughter, The Joker & reader, The Joker & you, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfic, The Joker/Daughter, The King of Gotham, dc, the clown prince of crime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Death is not what people think it is: for one decade at a time, the souls of the departed take turns in playing the part. For the next 10 years, The Joker’s daughter will fulfill the task and he is the only mortal to know the secret. The King of Gotham can summon Emma in order to punish those who killed the two people he ever considered family: his Princess and her mother.





	The God of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, you'll find me under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“He’s over there!!!” one of the men chasing The Joker shouts and rushes after him, not wanting to lose the prey inside the vastness of the abandoned building. The other six hunters follow their leader up the stairs, so feverish and hyped at the thought of murdering The King of Gotham they don’t realize he’s not even trying to make himself disappear in the maze of concrete, bricks and plastic curtains scattered all over the convoluted hallways.

“Don’t let the son of the bitch escape!!” the mobster in charge signals for two of his goons to go left and right through the parallel corridors, this way they can block J’s path if he attempts to flee by sneaking back towards the staircase. Guns are fired as a last warning but The Joker is still running ahead, almost stumbling on a few bags of cement piled up at the entrance leading to the last room on the 5th floor.

J abruptly stops in the middle of the deserted huge lobby, realizing there are no other exits besides the one he just came out of: he can’t turn around because those chasing him are just seconds behind. He paces towards the windows and yanks at the wood planks sealing the only other possible way out; they are nailed and won’t budge.

“Well, well, well,” the voices and ruckus alert they cough up with him. “If it’s not his majesty The King,” someone snickers and J slowly turns around to face them.

“Where are you going, hm?” the boss catches his breath while his men surround a trapped Joker with no means to break free.

The Clown Prince of Crime growls, backing out towards the collapsed wall that’s sealing the doors leading to the next floor up.

“Hey!!!” one henchman yells. “Self-proclaimed Agent of Chaos, Mister Nix asked you a question!” he sarcastically refers to The Joker’s nickname.

The eerie smirk creeping up on the crazy man’s lips annoys the group: they take at as defiance when in fact it’s pure joy.

“There’s nowhere to go! Why don’t you come closer so we can talk?” Nix suggests, enjoying his victory.

“Who says I want to go anywhere?” J finally speaks, his eyes lightened with lunacy. “I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

“Cut down your sarcasm, Mister Agent of Chaos. I don’t think you can afford it!” someone informs and The Joker sneers:

“I’m not an Agent; I am The God of Chaos!”

“Oooohhh, are you?” one of the guys laughs, amused. “And what makes you a God?” he imitates The Joker’s deep voice the best way he can, aiming his gun at the green haired King.

J stares at them with hate, the freaky smile getting wider:

“I can bring Death. Literally!”

“Should we be scared?” Nix cracks up at what he believes to be a lunatic’s rant.

“You should be!” The Joker’s grin suddenly disappears as he screams: ”Emma!! Emma!!!!”

A soft breeze sweeps the air, then the entire building shakes for a few seconds before the unnatural silence takes over.

“What the hell?…” the goon closest to the hallway backs out when J’s shadow starts to stretch and expand, the darkness crawling at everybody’s feet.

“W-what the fuck is t-that?” another henchman stutters when the murky puddle begins to form a sinister shape that grows taller and taller, butterflies swarming all around it.

“He has a metahuman!” Nix gasps, pointing his pistol at the uncanny apparition; the finger presses the trigger repeatedly, yet the blunt clicking noises makes him realize the gun is not working. 

The terrifying silhouette towers over The Joker’s opponents, none of them actually realizing they are staring at Death itself: a skeleton encased in liquid glass, covered in dark robes and black butterflies. A few men find the strength to run when they realize their guns are not functioning either but there’s no escape.

The Grim Ripper holds the Silver Scythe closer, its bones loudly snapping as soon as the bottom of the sacred weapon hits the ground: the impact sends waves of distorted energy that stop every heart beating within the humans nearby.

Except The Joker’s.

Death taps the floor one more time and they all fall to their knees, fighting for one last breath; they cough and wheeze, clenching to their chests as the world fades. The wraith lifts the Scythe up in the air one more time, bringing it down for the final judgement: the second it hits the ground, the powerful curse instantly dissolves the bodies, only black butterflies left behind.

The insects rush towards their mistress, taking their rightful place on the dark robes she’s wearing: all the butterflies that make up Death’s cloak are souls of the departed she collects to take in the Underworld.

J cautiously approaches from behind and goes around the ethereal shape lingering in front of him.

“Emma,” he gazes upon his daughter, not seeing the frightening state she’s in but simply his child. “You came again.”

“Of course I came,” Death speaks with Emma’s voice because that’s who it is: The Joker’s Princess.

“They also had something to do with what happened to us; I wanted them to be punished by the right person,” J cracks a faint smile, stopping a few steps away from her.

Emma nods a yes, the hollow eye sockets glowing red:

“I can’t stay too long, I have other duties I am bound to fulfill,” and for a few brief moments, the skull reveals the face of J’s daughter: the way she looked when she was alive.

He takes a deep breath and comes closer, wanting nothing more besides holding The Princess he misses so much it hurts.

“Don’t, it’s forbidden!” Death firmly halts his movement.

The Joker bites his lower lip, barely containing his desire to touch her.

“Can you… Can you see your mother?”

“Yes,” Emma admits.

The Joker sighs, fighting with himself.

“Can you ask her to forgive me for what I did?”

“You did a lot of things dad,” the very honest observation makes him look down at his shoes.

“She’ll know…” he mumbles, guilty of actually never saying the words to you.

Unsettling quietness, then Death speaks:

“Mom says she forgave you a long time ago.”

“Really?” he lifts his head up again to look at Emma, full of hope. “She said that?… … Is she here?” J looks around, not seeing you.

His daughter’s bony finger shows him something he didn’t notice: a white butterfly resting on her shoulder, the only splash of color in Death’s darkness.

“I always keep mom close to me.”

“Is that her?” The Joker’s voice breaks and watches the delicate wings flapping the air a few times.

“Yes.”

The Joker wants to say something else, but Emma immediately answers to a distant call only she can hear.

“I cannot stay any longer,” and she starts descending invisible steps, Death slowly disappearing as it goes deeper back into the Abyss it came from.

“Wait!!! Wait!!! Emma, take me with you!” The King of Gotham begs but his legs won’t listen as he tries to run towards her.

“No! Live your life,” Emma’s short reply makes him more desperate than ever.

“What life, huh?!” J shouts, panicked he’ll be left behind this time too. “What life?!”

“Mom says she didn’t work so hard to save whatever she could just to see it all go to waste. Live your life!” Death utters before vanishing in the concrete bellow his feet, his shadow returning to a normal size.

“Take me with you…” he pleads and falls on his knees, drained and miserable after the encounter. “Why won’t you take me?…”

The idea flourishing in his head gives him enough energy to grab his gun from the holster and take it to his temple.

Click, click, click, click.

The pistol is loaded and fully functional, yet no bullets pierce his brain.

Death doesn’t want him.

****************

5 years ago

“Tonight I’m taking your mom out for our anniversary, kiddo,” J announced, watching you stash a bunch of snacks in the pantry. “You’ll have to manage on your own.”

“I’m 18 dad,” Emma winked. “I think I can manage.”

“Are you taking me to my favorite restaurant?” you double checked just to make sure.

“Of course. And I want to start with desert,” The Joker took a deep breath and lustfully glared your way. You giggled and your daughter crinkled her nose:

“OH. MY. GOD! Are you guys talking about sex?! Eeewwww!!”

The Joker didn’t need another reason to tease more.

“Well, your mother and I have a very active sex life and…”

“Let me stop you right there, dad ! Mom, tell him to shut up!”

“Cut it out, J!” you said right away.

“Why? She started,” The Clown Prince of Crime defended his statements.

“Do you know how lucky you are to have us, dad?” Emma got all worked up and there was nothing J loved more than their little feuds. “Like, who are you dad? We don’t even know.”

“I’m The Joker,” her father puckered his lips, mischievously grinning.

“That’s an alias, dad. What’s your real name?”

“J.”

“That’s J from Joker,” Emma flared her arms around, frustrated. “We don’t even have a last name.”

“Your mother has a last name; use hers if it pleases you Pumpkin.”

His daughter huffed, irritated.

“How old you are you dad? 80?… 65?… 50…?”

The Joker sucked on his teeth, his teenage Princess the proud recipient of your own sassiness lashing back at him.

“So funny! Did you attend comedy classes at the same college with your mother?”

You were quietly laughing, pretending to be super busy rearranging the pantry: a parent couldn’t have been prouder to see the same feistiness in her offspring.

“How old are you dad?” Emma leaned over the kitchen’s counter and stared in her father’s eyes without blinking. “Are you younger or older than mom?” she tried to get a reaction out of him.

J debated if he should bring it up or not and decided to make his Pumpkin happy.

“Your mom is older than me.”

You dropped the box of cereals you had in your hand, shocked.

“I am??!!”

Emma was speechless also, not actually expecting any type of revelation from her father’s part. But she recovered fast:

“How much younger are you than mom? Are we talking weeks? Months? Years?” the interrogation continued.

The Joker squirmed in his chair and you held you breath.

Were you about to finally find out something personal he never disclosed before?

“Ummm…” J scratched his chin, calculating in his mind. “Your mother is almost 2 years older than me.”

Emma heard you snort and turned to see a mesmerized Y/N, completely smitten with the news.

“I’m a cougar!” you managed to whisper, then almost screamed: “I’m a cougar! All this time and I had no idea!”

“Really mom?!” your daughter scolded and you didn’t care.

You quickly snatched a can of grape juice from one of the shelves in the pantry and rushed to give it to The Joker.

“Here you go young man,” you kissed him and he purred, spanking your butt in the process.

“Thank you Cougar,” he pecked your cleavage too while Emma softly banged her head on the marble counter, exasperated.

“I think I opened a can of worms…”

J started laughing and gazed at her, not regretting sharing a piece of who he really was that day. The only thing he regretted though is how he ended up having his daughter.

*************

You and The Joker were dating for about five months when one night at the club he saw you hugging Jonathan Crane on the dance floor: he was an old friend and that’s what you would always do when you saw each other. The fact that Scarecrow kissed your cheek before heading towards the VIP room to meet with your boyfriend didn’t help. J simmered all night, blinded by his senseless jealousy. He didn’t say a word on the way back to the penthouse and you could tell he was mad: he drove like a maniac on the streets of Gotham, trying to get it out of his system. It didn’t work.

“Are you OK?” you asked at once you made it home, concerned about him and wondering if you could maybe help.

He took his jacket off and tossed it on the table in the living room, snarling.

“Are you fucking Crane?”

“No, of course not,” you fastly added, not understanding the reason for his accusation.

“Is he getting something only I should be getting?” the threat in his voice made it clear he was already suspecting you of cheating without any solid proof.

You frowned, getting defensive:

“Why are you saying this?”

The Joker passed his fingers through the green hair, fuming.

“I won’t let anyone making a buffoon out of me, do you understand?” he stomped towards you and you tried to reason with him:

“I’m not sleeping with anybody else!” but he was too mad to comprehend you were telling the truth. He yanked you in his arms and forced you towards the couch, slamming you on top of the pillows.

“Stop it!! What are you doing?! Stop it!!!” you kept on fighting and attempt to escape without success.

The Joker only remembers you slapped and scratched him before he blacked out, so furious he lost himself. The next thing J reckoned was watching you cry and search for your purse, shaken by his behavior.

“I said I don’t want to! Do you know what no means?!” you kept on wiping your tears with shaky fingers and finally found the purse on the floor next to the panties he ripped. You pulled down on your dress and left them there, wanting to put as much distance as you could between the two of you. You had to hold on to the wall and hurried towards the stairs because waiting for the elevator would have been too much time wasted in his presence.

The Joker sat on the couch long after you left, numb and with no thoughts about what he just did to the woman that loved him. After a while, he calmly got up from the sofa and zipped up his pants, when he saw your underwear lying on the floor.

“Fuck,” J exhaled and then it hit.

The Joker never forced anybody to have sex with him; that was the only rule he had and made his crew respect it too. The King of Gotham might have been a rotten asshole, yet he didn’t want to be known as the leader of a gang of rapists.

He licked his dry lips and took the cell phone out of his pocket, dialing your number.

“This number has blocked you,” the automatic reply made him close his eyes and think.

It would have probably been better to drop by your place in the morning and talk to you in person.

But the next day you weren’t at your apartment. J couldn’t even track your phone and when he asked around, nobody knew about your whereabouts. For two months he searched and there was no trace of you; his numerous connections failed to bring any results.

Until one cold November morning when he got a text message from one of his business partners that owned a ski resort four hours away from Gotham.

“Y/N is here, are you joining soon?”

You were there and aware he would be notified; did it mean you wished to see him?

“Yes, I’m coming today,” The Joker texted and planned to be at the resort by night fall.

The weather wasn’t excellent but he left right away and arrived at his destination around 6 pm. The staff member at the resort informed him you were staying at cabin number 32, very close to the skiing track. The resort had its main hotel on the huge property, plus small cottages scattered around for those wanting more privacy.

J found you outside sitting on your snowboard, watching the snow falling from the sky. Everything was lit from the reflectors illuminating the night, this way the guests were able to enjoy winter after nightfall. You saw him approach in his heavy gear and kept on staring at the clouds above. J placed himself next to you and didn’t say a word, watching the snowflakes intensifying their dance.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” he opened the conversation and you finally looked at him. J lifted the collar of his thick jacket and continued: “I really didn’t mean to,” he took something out of his coat and gave it to you: the ripped panties you left behind were clumsily sewed with a few stitches. “Are you coming back?” The Joker inquired and you burst out in tears after bravely holding it together:

“I’m…I’m pregnant and I think it’s from that night.”

“…Shit…” he blurred out before being able to stop it. “Are you keeping it?” he gave you full choice since even a jerk like him knew he reached a new low with his inexcusable act.

“Of course I will, why wouldn’t I?,” you blew your nose in a tissue and he took your other hand, remove the glove and held it in his.

“I won’t do that again, I swear. I might do other things, but not that.“

You sniffled and implied the truth:

“I didn’t sleep with Jonathan or anybody else.”

“I know…” he sighed and stuck both of your hands in his jacket’s pocket. “I won’t lose myself again, “ J promised and repeated when your fingers squeezing back his. “I won’t.”

***************

The Joker is still on his knees, staring at the gun that refuses to release him from a life he doesn’t want.

What is the point of being here without you and Emma?

The only thing that fueled him since he lost both of you was revenge: Nix and his men were the last ones to be involved in what happened three years ago at that accursed wedding. And they’re all dead, thanks to his daughter’s help.

No point in being alive now, he just wants to be with his family.

“Why are you sad?” Emma’s soft voice gets him out of trance; he didn’t notice she came back.

The Grim Ripper holds the Silver Scythe with both hands, the hollow eyes glowing under the cloak.

“Mom says you’re in a lot of pain she doesn’t like that.”

“I don’t wanna be here on my own…” J struggles to get on his feet, exhausted. “It’s so lonely without you and her. Can you take me with you?…”

Emma seems to be listening to the white butterfly on her shoulder while The Joker moves closer, hoping his wish will be fulfilled.

“If I take you, I can’t bring you back. You’re supposed to live until you’re 84,” his daughter discloses another sacred secret no human is allowed to know.

“84?…” he mutters. “So many years?…” then he shakes his head in denial, scared for once. “I can’t be here alone for 30 more years. I just can’t. Please…” he begs again.

Death carefully listens to your whispers and although it’s forbidden, she opens her arms and waits.

The Joker smiles and rushes to hug his daughter, no fear or regret in his heart anymore.

The Grim Reaper embraces him back, tighter and tighter until J feels he’s suffocating but he won’t let go.

His vision is getting blurry and he can smell your perfume in the air. The last thing he hears before leaving this world is Emma’s whisper:

“Sleep daddy…”

As soon as Death’s lips touch his forehead, The Joker’s body disintegrates in a million butterflies that fly on her dark robes, joining the other departed souls.

Only one purple butterfly stays behind and glides in the gentle breeze sweeping the abandoned building. After a few seconds it lands on Emma’s shoulder, cuddling next to the white butterfly.

“That’s better, hm?” she smiles and floats in the middle of the lobby before disappearing in thin air.

Death is gone, taking away the only mortal to ever know its secret : the self-proclaimed God of Chaos.


End file.
